Calculations
by littleyeteager
Summary: SG-1 meet a mysterious woman on PKL-279 - who is she and what does she want from the team? Set sometime in series 6. Rated to be on the safe side - some violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first SG-1 fanfic, Surfacing – I'm feeling the love, guys!

This is totally original storyline from my own head, so please be kind if you review it. It may be a bit slow to start and I think it's going to be a bit talky, but please be constructive if you are going to criticise me – I can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong.

I'm hoping to be able to post once a week, but life sometimes gets in the way.

OK, you know the drill – I do not own any Stargate SG-1 characters. Only the original ones are mine.

Chapter 1

Stepping through the event horizon, the familiar sensations enfolded SG-1; momentary confusion of noise and light, the distinctive prickling of their out of body consciousnesses. Four figures stepped out into a bright, sunlight world, the shimmering glow blinking out behind them.

"Carter."

Sam already had her scanner out and was moving down the earthen slope in front of the Gate, "Yes sir." She moved around, eyes on the readouts, as the men casually took up defensive positions behind her.

"MALP readings are confirmed, sir; no large energy sources in the immediate vicinity and no toxins in the atmosphere." Sam tucked away the scanner and looked around. As with most of the planets they visited, the surrounding area had the usual abundance of native plants; trees, shrubs, grasses. There was a well-trodden path which at first glance appeared to lead to the Gate, but Sam quickly realised that it actually led to a lake, partially hidden behind some greenery. She made her way to the bank, Jack following. Beyond the bushes, they found a number of coracles moored at a small wooden quay.

Jonas joined them, "Well, I'd say this is evidence of habitation, wouldn't you?"

Jack nodded and moved out onto the path to join Teal'c. "OK, let's see where this path goes, shall we kids?"

Teal'c started forward, but stopped almost immediately, gesturing to the others to do the same. The muzzle of Jack's gun moved around slowly as he tried to locate the danger.

"What d'you got, T?"

"I am unsure, O'Neill," Teal'c scanned the shrubs ahead of them, "I believe we are being watched."

Jack walked forward cautiously, "OK, you can come out. We're not here to cause trouble and I for one don't feel up to an exciting chase through the undergrowth." He was greeted with silence; a breeze moved some trees, but no-one emerged onto the path.

Sam moved to Jack's side, "Sir? Four o'clock." Jack turned slowly. Peering out from near the quay was a white face, eyes wide and mouth open. Jonas started making his way over, his hands held open in front of him to show the newcomer that he wasn't going to hurt him. For a moment, it looked as if he was going to make a break for it, but then he seemed to reconsider and warily slid out onto the path. He was wearing a simple tunic with trews and boots, but Jack noted the large knife hanging on his wide belt. Jonas stopped a few yards in front of him.

"Hi. My name's Jonas. My friends and I are explorers. We don't mean you any harm."

"Neves," the man pointed at himself, hesitantly, "How are you here?"

"We came through the Stargate," Sam replied, gesturing to the ring, "That is a transportation device that can take us to different planets."

Neves looked up at the Gate, his eyes wide again, "The Ligade takes you to planets? How?"

"It creates a stable wormhole that enables…"

"Carter!" Jack saw the confused look spreading over Neves' face, "It's complicated," he added.

Neves seemed to remember something and dismissed the Gate with a wave of his hand, "But _how_ are you here? Why did we not know you would come? Why did the Prophet not warn us?"

"The Prophet?" Jonas asked softly.

"Yes, the Prophet. She must have a reason for not telling us of your arrival; perhaps we have angered her. I must go to her." Neves turned and started to run down the path.

Jack started after him, the rest of SG-1 falling in behind him, "Hey, Neves; wait up!"

Neves stopped briefly and turned, "Yes, you will come with me."

SG-1 followed a short distance behind him through a small copse of trees. When they emerged around a bend and back out into the sunlight, a small town lay before them in a shallow dip in the landscape. The buildings were made of basic wattle and daub, but towards the centre of the town, some had a second story and appeared to be quite large. Neves gestured to them urgently and they followed him into the town.

"This is interesting," commented Jonas.

Jack glanced at him, "And why, pray?" he asked, completely disinterested.

Jonas didn't seem to notice the irony, "Well, the clothes indicate a much earlier period in Earth history than the buildings. It's as if the people have made some technological advances since they were brought here by the Gou'ald."

"Surprisingly, that _is_ a little bit interesting, "Jack looked around him, "does that mean we won't have any trouble from the resident 'god'?"

"The Gou'ald usually prevent any advancement while a planet is under their control, so I'd say that's a good bet, sir."

Teal'c interrupted them, "O'Neill, do you not think the people's reaction to us is also interesting?"

SG-1 stopped and looked around the street that was leading them into the centre of town. A woman stood in a doorway, unashamedly staring at them, a hand to her mouth in shock. A child was clutching at her father's arm on the verge of tears. Her father patted at her hand vaguely, his mouth open. All around them, people seemed stunned at what they were seeing.

"Yeah, let's go see what Neves is doing, huh?" Jack waved sheepishly at a couple, who backed away from him warily. Ahead in the square, Neves was whispering urgently to an older man, who was looking every bit as surprised as the other residents.

"Hey, Neves! What's with the shock and awe? I mean, we're used to being a curiosity, but this is extreme, even for us." Jack turned to his team, "No offence, Jonas."

Jonas' brow furrowed slightly as Sam grinned at him. The older man stepped forward and held out his hand to Jack. "I am Briga, Gawen of the town. You must understand; my people are not used to unexpected arrivals."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack took Briga's hand, "You must understand; our arrival is usually unexpected."

Briga looked bemused, "I am afraid I do not understand anything about you or your companions, Colonel. I do not mean to be impolite, but you must come with me to see the Prophet; we must find out why she did not inform us of your appearance or how you came to be here." He stepped back and gestured to Neves, who beckoned to the team once again.

Jack sighed, "Come on, folks; we're off to see the wizard."

SG-1 endured another walk through the town with doors and windows opening on all sides so that the inhabitants could stare long and hard at the visitors. The buildings thinned out slowly until they were walking through open land, dotted with the occasional barn or outbuilding. Livestock wandered in the fields around them.

"So, what's your town called, Briga?" Jonas asked as he walked next to the Gawen.

"Ours was the first settlement, so it is named for our world; Pridan." Briga shook his head slightly, "We know little of our history, but we know that were brought here from another world many, many generations ago and were first settled here. We have discovered some details from the writings in recent decades, but there is still much we do not know. We know that a powerful being brought us here through the Ligade and that there was an uprising against our oppressors, but without more knowledge of the older culture, we cannot read the chronicles they left us."

"I may be able to help you with that, if you would let me see the writings."

Briga smiled, "I thank you, but that is a decision that must be made by the Prophet; she is the higher authority when it comes to a mystery such as yourselves."

Neves called out from ahead, "I must leave you here; I am not permitted to enter the bentra." Briga moved to the front of the group, "Follow me." Neves watched as SG-1 filed passed him, then turned and ran back to Pridan as fast as he could. Below them, the team could see a small group of huts, arranged around the mouth of a cave. They were spacious, well-tended and decorated with brightly coloured scraps of material. By the side of the path where they stood, a small rock was piled with clothes, baskets of food and more coloured scraps; Briga gathered up some of the bundles. Sam and Jonas picked up the rest and they continued into the settlement.

A girl of about five years old appeared at the door of one of the huts, stared for a moment and ran shouting into the cave. Within moments, more girls were emerging from the shelters, staring in surprise as the people of the town had done. The eldest seemed to be little more than twelve or thirteen.

Briga moved to the middle of the settlement and placed the bundles on the ground; Sam and Jonas did the same. One of the girls came to stand in front of him, "We thank Pridan for these gifts," she parroted, obviously following a well-known ritual.

"And Pridan thanks the Chosen for theirs," replied Briga, bowing his head respectfully. As more of the young girls moved to collect the gifts, he asked, "Where is the Prophet? I must speak with her."

"Yes, I can see why, Briga." A slight woman with extremely long, dark hair stood at the mouth of the cave. She was dressed in a simple tunic dressed, held at the waist by an intricately woven band. At her neck was a delicate silver torc.

Briga bowed deeply as she moved past him. "I felt sure there was a reason you did not tell us of the strangers' arrival; I had to come here to speak to you."

"I am not angry with you, Gawen of Pridan; please rise. You are correct; there is a very good reason that I did not tell you of the newcomers, but I cannot discuss it with you now." She laid a graceful hand on his arm and smiled at him, "Please excuse me; I must talk with these people alone."

Briga nodded, smiling. He strode back towards the path, waving at SG-1. Jack turned to the woman watching him, "Well, he seems pleased with himself."

"Briga is a good man. He is simply happy that the Prophet is not displeased with his people. Beyond that, he does not care." She lifted the hem of her dress and turned quickly towards the cave, "Come with me," she threw over her shoulder.

Sam caught Jack's eye and shrugged. He sighed and followed.

The inside of the cave was well-lit and furnished in a simple but comfortable style; wall hangings muffled any natural echoes and the ground was insulated with rugs and mats. The main area had a number of low couches, well-padded and spacious, and in a small alcove towards the back was a large wooden bed with richly coloured coverings. The woman gestured at SG-1 to sit, settling opposite them.

Jack cleared his throat, "OK, time for some introductions, I think. Unless you got someone else hidden back there who's gonna want us to follow them."

She smiled, "I am Serel, Prophet of Pridan."

"Jack O'Neill, Colonel, United States Air Force," he pointed out his companions in turn, "Major Samantha Carter, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c."

Serel nodded at each, the turn of her head graceful and controlled, "I welcome you, Jack O'Neill. I wish I could learn more of you and why you are here, but I am afraid I have to ask you to do something of vital importance for me and for my people. I am sorry I have to be so forward."

"No, please; what help do you need?" Jonas leaned towards Serel, eager to please as always.

"You must kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is turning out to be much harder to write than I thought – I get the pictures and the dialogue in my head, but I'm finding it quite difficult to put down on paper, so forgive me if it takes me a while to post the next c__hapter. And forgive me if it's (still) too talky._

_I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter – please tell me what I am doing wrong so that I can make it better._

Chapter 2

Jack blinked, "We must do what?"

"Kill me."

"Now, see, that's what I'm having a problem with," Jack stood up, "We don't _must _do anything." Sam and Jonas looked at him, eyebrows raised, "You know what I mean."

Serel smiled, "Please, Colonel; I am desperate. The only way to save my people is for you to kill me."

Jack turned to face her, his mouth open to reply, but Sam stepped in with a restraining hand on her CO's arm. "If you could tell us more about yourself, about what's happening here, I'm sure we'd be able to find another way to help your people. You have to understand, we can't just … well, we can't."

Serel sighed. She stood and left the room, returning after a few moments. "I have asked Bacen to fetch us some refreshments." She sat again, obviously nervous; her fingers played with the end of her belt. Taking a deep breath, she seemed to settle herself and recover her poise. "My people are dying of stagnation and it is because of me and all of us that live in the bentra."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Jonas's voice was low, encouraging. Sam smiled to herself; he was an easy person to trust with his open face and ready smile. Serel seemed to sense Jonas was the person who would best understand and turned slightly towards him.

"My people have lived in the same way for generations. At the age of five, we are brought to the Prophet and told what our lives will be; what we will become, who we will marry and when we will die."

"I don't understand," Jonas said, "If you want to stop what you call stagnation, why don't you just let them make their own decisions?"

Serel let out a little laugh; it was a gentle, rippling sound that seemed to surprise her, "I am sorry; I didn't explain properly. I am not a dictator who controls my people's every move; I am the Prophet." She looked around at the uncomprehending stares, "I can look at a person and see what will happen to them for the rest of their lives."

"But that's impossible," Sam interrupted.

"Yes, it should be."

Jack shook his head, "I don't buy it. People just go along with this? What if they don't like what you tell them?"

"In the beginning, I think the Prophet was only meant to warn of natural disasters and perhaps advise the Gawen council, but I believe over the centuries, the people became more and more reliant on the prophecies and began to want assurances about their everyday lives. Eventually, it led to this system; a system where no-one truly lives." There were tears on Serel's cheeks and her fingers were once again playing with her belt, but her gaze was steady as she met their eyes in turn with a strange, pleading light in her own. She turned away, wiping her face, as the child they had seen earlier entered, precariously balancing a large tray weighed down with pottery bowls. Setting the tray down on the table, she took a smaller bowl, dipped it in the centre basin and presented it to Jack with a solemn curtsey. She repeated the action until everyone had a drink, then turned to leave.

"Thank you, Bacen." Serel watched sadly as the little girl exited with another carefully practised curtsey. "Bacen has just been brought to us; I saw her powers as soon as she was born. It broke my heart to tell her parents that she was to be one of the Chosen. They were so proud."

Sam leaned forward, "Powers?"

"It was the same for me. From a very early age, I could read what people were thinking. After I was brought here, the Prophet trained me to recognise the patterns in their minds and in the world around me. When I reached eighteen summers, the Prophet called us all into this room and told us that she had made her choice; I was to be next when she was gone. She died two days later." Serel rose again and walked slowly to the doorway, "I apologise, Colonel; I must ask you to follow me."

Jack rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Taking a torch from its place on the wall, Serel led them out of the room and into a narrow passageway. Jonas trailed behind, examining the pictographs and snatches of writing on the walls by the light of his flashlight.

"Colonel, I think these people were Celts," completely preoccupied with his investigations, Jonas hardly noticed that the others had emerged into a chamber ahead of him, "These pictures seem to indicate…"

"Jonas!"

Glancing around and realising he was alone in the passageway, Jonas rushed after the others, "I'm sorry, Colonel, I was just saying…" he trailed off and stared around him. The room was more spartan than the living quarters; it contained only a small round dais at the centre and what appeared to be an altar holding piles of loosely bound papers. The walls were covered in close-set writing.

Serel turned to face the team, "I was brought to this room and told to stand at the centre. There was a light. And pain. When it faded, I could see everything. All the patterns made sense; I knew what would happen to everyone for the rest of their lives. It was horrifying." She stepped towards Jack, holding his eyes with her gentle, sad gaze, "I had hoped that outsiders would be the answer. You do not fit into the patterns; you are unexpected variables."

"But we're not murderers," Jack told her gently.

Serel studied him for a moment, her head on one side. "I know. You are a good man, Colonel. I am sorry; I was desperate. I know that killing me would make no difference; it was cowardly of me to ask." Serel paused, looking around at SG-1. "But you are here and I cannot see what will happen to you. Perhaps that is enough."

Returning to the main chamber, they settled on the couches once again.

"I think we can help you," Sam told Serel.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "We can?"

"Yes sir. We've had experience with this kind of thing before." Sam turned back to Serel, "If you would let us look at the writings in the chamber, we may be able to figure out what has happened to you.

Next to Jack, Teal'c stiffened, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Teal'c? Disturbance in the force there, buddy?"

"I am unsure, O'Neill. I believe I can hear voices raised in the vicinity of the bentra."

Seemingly unmoved, Serel took up her bowl and sipped, "Yes; the insurgents are attempting to attack us." As one, the team were on their feet, making for the door, "Please, do not alarm yourselves; I informed Briga some days ago and he has been planning the defence ever since. We are quite safe here."

Jack spun around, "You're just going to leave your people out there to die for you?"

"Two will receive minor injuries and one of the insurgents will die," Serel looked puzzled, "There is nothing that can be done to change this. What else would you have me do?"

"You've bought into this system the same as everyone else!" Jack turned and headed out, Sam and Teal'c hot on his heels. Serel sat frozen and shocked; she looked as if Jack had slapped her. Jonas smiled and shrugged apologetically and chased after his team.

Jack was already at the entrance to the bentra, scanning the scene in front of him, "Non-lethal force only," he threw over his shoulder, dropping into a crouch and taking out his zat. Sam and Teal'c followed, spreading out to covering positions behind him. Jonas joined them moments later, staying low. The insurgents were about a hundred yards in front of them, using a natural dip in the ground as a bolt-hole. They were armed with crossbows. The townspeople defending were spread out around the perimeter of the bentra, taking advantage of the low fencing as cover. They too had crossbows, but their pattern of fire was more organised, ensuring a continuous volley of arrows, despite their weapons' reload time. The insurgents were pinned down. As Jack signalled to his team to take up flanking positions, one of the attackers made a break towards them, firing his bow wildly. Unable to reload on the run, he tossed the weapon aside and drew a long dagger, zigzagging as he came towards them. The man next to Jack tracked the insurgent's moves, a finger tightening on the trigger mechanism.

"Hold your fire!" Jack yelled, aiming his zat and taking the runner down. The figure writhed on the ground for a moment, then went still. The insurgents took advantage of the momentary distraction to reload, rose as one and fired on the defenders. There was a yell of pain from Jack's right and he saw Sam zat an attacker and drop hard to the ground. Jonas and Teal'c fired off a couple of volleys, taking down two more of the insurgents, before the rest broke cover and ran for the tree line.

Briga rose to his feet. "Let them go!" he ordered. Teal'c and some of the townspeople made towards the unconscious insurgents.

"Carter!" Jack was at her side within moments. She was sitting with her back against the wicker fence, trying to smile reassuringly at him. Her pants were torn just above the left knee.

"Just a flesh wound, sir. Lucky shot got through the fence and caught me." She pulled out a field dressing. Jack leaned down and gently pulled back the torn material, examining the gash on her leg; it wasn't deep, but it was bleeding freely. He took the dressing from her and bound the wound carefully.

"OK, let's get you back to the Gate."

Sam held out her hand and Jack pulled her to her feet, "No need, sir. See, I'm fine." She leaned gingerly on her injured leg, a steadying hand on Jack's shoulder. He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Jonas, take Carter back to SGC and get her leg cleaned up."

"Sir, Jonas needs to stay here and translate the writings in that cave. And I need to find out what kind of equipment was used to alter Serel's mental abilities." Sam tried to pull away and pick up her pack, but Jack didn't give up his hold on her.

"Major, I am ordering you to return to base."

"There is no need for Major Carter to leave, Colonel" Serel's voice made them all turn suddenly, Sam wincing as she leaned too much on her left leg. "Not all of the women in the bentra share the same powers. This is Era," she gestured to the woman next to her, "She is a healer, as was her mother."

Era stepped forward, curtseying, "Please, come with me."

Still supporting Sam, Jack followed the young woman to one of the huts. Helping his 2IC to a couch, he patted her shoulder and went back outside. Era removed the field dressing and looked at the wound, gently touching the surrounding flesh.

"It is not too bad, but I am certain it is painful."

"I've had worse," Sam smiled.

"I'm sure you have, Major." Era dipped a cloth in a large ewer and began cleaning the gash. Sam leaned back on the couch and let her work; the pain was already starting to fade.

"Serel said that your mother was a healer?" The young woman nodded. "But I got the impression the Chosen spend their lives isolated here; how did your mother meet your father?"

Era smiled, "When the Prophet dies, we will all return to Pridan to live out our lives as she predicts. One of us will stay as the next Prophet and she will begin again with the Chosen she finds and trains. It ensures that the gifts are passed on through the generations."

"But, surely…"

"Yes, the Prophet already knows who she will choose as her successor, but she will not tell us our fates until we leave. My future husband, however, knows he is to marry me and is waiting." Era looked wistful, "I hope he is a good man." She finished cleaning the wound. Placing a warm hand on Sam's leg and another on her forehead, Era closed her eyes, breathing deeply and steadily. After a few minutes, she removed her hands and stood, fetching a fresh bandage from a shelf. Sam leaned forward and examined her leg; the wound looked as if it had been healing for a few days.

"That's incredible; how did you do that?"

"As Serel said, we do not all have the same gifts. I am able to take away pain from the mind and I can start the healing process for some wounds." Era finished binding Sam's leg and stood, offering a hand.

"How?"

Era shrugged, "I do not know; I concentrate and imagine the process starting. Then the flesh starts to knit together and I leave the body to do the rest."

Sam tested her weight on the leg, "Thank you."

Outside the hut, Jack and Jonas were waiting for her. Her CO raised his eyebrows, "Carter?"

"Sir, there's more going on here than we thought. Era healed my leg just by touching it; I think she may have some kind of psychokinetic abilities that allow her to repair cells and maybe encourage new growth."

"So you're OK?" Jonas bent slightly to look at the dressing. Sam swatted him away, "I'm fine."

Jack shook his head slightly, dismissing the temporary distraction, "Teal'c and Briga have taken the insurgents back to the town. You two stay here and see if you can't work out the technology; I'm gonna go and have a chat with the prisoners."

"Yes sir."

Serel appeared at Jack's shoulder, "I would like to come with you, Colonel. I need to pay my respects."

"No-one died, Serel," Jonas showed her his zat. "You see, these weapons cause pain, but they don't have to be used to kill."

The colour drained from Serel's face, "You changed it…" Whirling around, she started to run towards the town. Jonas went after her. Catching her arm, he managed to stop her and turn her to face him. Tears were streaming down her face; she had lost all of her poise and began to bat wildly at Jonas's hand, "Let go of me! I have to go to him!"

"Who?"

"He should have died; he should be dead. I have to see him!" Serel stopped trying to escape, her legs buckling suddenly. Jonas stepped forward, catching her and lowering her gently to sit on the ground. He dipped his head so that he could look her in the eye, "Serel, who should have died?"

"Ganad; my brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks to my lovely friend, Lara, who gave me the idea for the insurgency – it really padded out the plot and gave me the chance to find an interesting relationship that will hopefully develop in the chapters to come. If I write it well enough._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews._

_GuardianM3, I have to give you cliff hangers or you wouldn't carry on reading – my writing isn't good enough for that!_

_This chapter will explain about the abilities and the insurgents. __Unfortunately, that means a few characters playing Basil Exposition._

_Apologies for some of the Jack and Sam moments – I know they don't advance the plot in any way, but I'm a shipper and I can't resist!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please; he is all I have left since our parents died."

Jonas glanced up as Jack and Sam joined them, "OK, I'll take you to see your brother." Sam's eyes widened.

"Woah! One of those guys was your _brother_?" Jack crouched in front of Serel, "Your brother just tried to kill you?"

"Colonel!"

"Well, he did."

Serel took a deep breath, "Yes, he did. Because a long time ago I told him he would." She held Jack's gaze, looking deep into his eyes, her voice shaking, "When he was a child, he was brought to me and I told him that he would join the insurgents and one day try to kill me. I held my little brother's hand and told him he would die attempting to kill me. Can you imagine what it has been like for him? All his life, he has known that his fate was to hate his sister."

"I imagine it was difficult for you to have to tell him," Jonas said softly. Tears sprang up in Serel's eyes again, but she brushed them away angrily, "I am the Prophet," she said, rising to her feet, "And it is what I was entrusted to do."

Jonas stood and put a hand on her shoulder, "No. That's what you used to believe, but things have changed. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked us to kill you."

"Serel, I don't think you should go see your brother right now. I mean, I don't wanna labour the point, but he just tried to kill you. Go back to the cave with Carter and Jonas and we'll see if we can't work something out."

Jonas took Serel's hand, smiling encouragingly. She pushed back her hair and tried to return the smile. "Perhaps you are right, Colonel. I must calm myself before I see him."

Sam stepped nearer to Jack, "Sir?"

"I don't know, Carter," He took his cap off, ran his fingers through his hair, "Just see what you can find out. I'm gonna report in, then go see these insurgents; see if I can get some intel."

"Should we be interfering, sir?"

Jack replaced his cap, grinning. "Hey, it's what we do." Throwing her a casual mock salute, he turned and jogged back in the direction of the town. Sam followed Jonas and Serel back to the bentra.

--------------------------

"Yo, T!"

Teal'c turned to see Jack striding towards him across the square. "Just reported in to the General, told him we'd be staying a coupla days." The Jaffa inclined his head. "So, where's the jail in this town?"

"There is no such place, O'Neill. There has been no crime in Pridan for generations."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I guess being told you're gonna be a criminal at five years old kinda makes people watch you."

"Indeed," Teal'c gestured at a large house on the corner of the square, "This dwelling is where the insurgents are being held."

They were shown through the house to a small room at the back where two men with crossbows stood guarding a door. They nodded to Jack and Teal'c and stood aside. The three insurgents were sitting on the floor in a corner, their hands bound in front of them.

"OK, which one of you is Serel's brother?" The youngest of the three raised his hands slightly, glaring sullenly. Jack gestured with his head, "C'mon; we're gonna have a little chat." Teal'c pulled the young man to his feet and escorted him into a larger room, depositing him in a chair. Jack settled down, unhooking his gun and putting it on a table beside him.

"Now, you're gonna tell me all about the insurgency and why you tried to kill your sister."

Ganad shrugged, "It is no secret; you can ask anyone in the town about us."

"But I wanna hear it from you," Jack unzipped his vest and leaned back.

Again the young man shrugged, "My story is the same as any of the others. When I was five, I was taken to the Prophet. She told me that I would join the insurgents and when I reached seventeen summers, we would attack the bentra; I was to die in that attack. I do not know why this did not happen."

Teal'c loomed over him, "So you took your sister's word that this was your fate and did nothing to prevent it?"

"_She_ did nothing to prevent it! I was just a child, but she put this burden on me. I have spent my life knowing I would betray her. I hated her for that knowledge." Ganad's head dropped to his chest, "Serel knows what her prophecies are doing to our people, but she continues with this farce! I hate her for that, too."

"I'm a bit hazy on the details; what _are _the prophecies doing to your people?"

"No ambition, no risks, no inspiration, no inventiveness," the young man lifted his eyes to look at Jack, "No joy."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Everyone seems happy enough."

"They don't see it. They're not happy – they're just content to exist." Ganad met Jack's eyes again. He had the same sad, pleading look about him that Jack had seen in Serel. "Have you ever been in love?" Jack shrugged awkwardly. "You remember what it was like? You met her and there was an attraction; nothing more than that. But then you started to seek out her company more often; wanted to make her smile, enjoyed watching her laugh. You found yourself making excuses to see her, perhaps tried to touch her arm when you were talking. Then one day, you looked at her and felt that spark of elation in your heart and that lurch in your stomach and you realised you were in love. And you couldn't imagine anything else that could fill the hole that you feel when she's not around." Jack cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ganad dropped his head again. "I have never felt that. When I met the woman I am to marry, I knew that it was inevitable that I would love her. We did not experience any of the joy of the discovery. And now, when I look at her, all I feel is regret that we do not have those memories."

Teal'c moved to stand beside Jack, "And the insurgents want to stop this?" Ganad nodded. "Why use violence? Why not talk to your people to make them see?"

"It has been tried. Generations ago, a man called Wyr sought to put an end to the prophecies, but he was driven out. Some followed him and eventually saw that they would have to use more direct means. It was not an easy decision to make, but something has to be done to save our people from this stagnation. I did not want to follow the fate given to me, but Serel has spent her life making that fate necessary. She may be my sister, but I cannot rest until the Prophet is brought down."

--------------------------------------

"Carter!"

Sam turned away from her instruments to see Jack entering the chamber, stepping around the notebooks and electronic equipment scattered across the floor. "Anything?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Jonas says that the notes on the altar and the carvings on the wall make reference to a hok'taur." Jack groaned. "Sorry sir. My instruments indicate that this dais is similar to the device that Nirrti was using on 367."

"The genetic manipulation doesn't appear to be as invasive as we've encountered before. From what we can tell, the Goa'uld - whichever one it was - manipulated these people's genetic make-up to enable certain psychic and psychokinetic powers. Combined with a natural ability to recognise patterns and analyse statistical possibilities, you'd be able to predict behaviour pretty accurately. After the initial manipulation, the Goa'uld allowed natural selection to take its course." Jonas consulted some of the papers, "The notes just stop; I'm assuming that was when the uprising happened."

Jack was examining the dais, "So when did they start putting people in this thing?"

"We don't know," Sam started pulling leads from the back of her laptop, "I think this device triggers a final manipulation that enables the subject to access parts of the brain that a normal human can't, but it doesn't explain fully how Serel can predict things so precisely. Also, we have no idea why the powers are restricted to the female line and what effect it might be having on Serel's brain chemistry." Still packing up her equipment, Sam glanced up at her superior officer. "Recommend getting a team in to take a closer look at this chamber, sir."

"OK; we'll get onto that tomorrow." Jack heard a noise behind him and turned to see Teal'c joining them. "For now, we set up camp."

"There is no need, O'Neill. Serel has advised me that a hut has been prepared for us. She is most anxious for us to stay."

Jonas gathered up his notebooks, replacing the papers on the altar, "Yeah, she thinks we're here to save her people."

Jack shrugged, glancing at Sam. She met the brief worried look with her own; she knew what he was thinking. When they had first arrived, the situation had seemed simpler; now they were involved in a civil war and Jack wasn't sure if they should be. But they both knew that further study of the technology was vitally important to the SGC. As they made to leave the chamber, Jack looked again at Sam, raising his eyebrows. She nodded; they would talk later.

---------------------------------------

Era showed the team to a small hut on the edge of the bentra. "I hope it is suitable," she said as they ducked through the low door. The floor had been cleared and laid with straw at either end to make sleeping areas. There were low stools in the centre and a small fireplace that had already been laid for a fire. Blankets, baskets of fruit and bread and two ewers of water had been left just inside the door.

"Thank you," Sam smiled, "This is great."

As they unhooked their packs and guns, starting to settle in, Era approached Sam, holding out a small bottle. "This is a herbal drink that will help your wound to heal faster. It may make you feel drowsy, but it will do some good."

"That's very kind of you, Era, but I…"

"You will drink it, otherwise you will not heal." Era folded her arms and regarded Sam with a look that reminded her of Janet. Glancing around, she saw Jonas grinning at her, obviously enjoying the scene; Jack was smirking. Sighing inwardly, she took the bottle and uncorked it. Sam sipped a little of the liquid, grimacing at the bitter taste. Era gestured that she drink more.

"C'mon, Carter; down the hatch."

Throwing her commanding officer a vicious look, Sam drained the bottle and handed it back to Era, who smiled, satisfied. "Now, eat," she threw over her shoulder as she left. Jonas settled down on one of the stools and started to help himself to the fruit. The others joined him.

"Do you still think we should remain here, O'Neill?"

Jack shrugged, "General Hammond'll want us to find out more about that device up in the cave."

"And maybe we can help these people," Jonas reminded him.

"I do not think they want our help." Teal'c took a long drink of water.

"I'll report to the General first thing in the morning and see what he wants us to do. For now, it's my turn to take first watch. Carter, you're on second," he glanced at his 2IC next to him. She nodded slowly, her eyelids heavy and eyes unfocused. "Carter, are you OK?"

Sam smiled lazily, "M'fine, Jack." The uneaten bread dropped from between her fingers and she pitched sideways, falling heavily against him. Jack steadied her with an arm around her, taking her chin in his other hand and lifting her face towards him. Jonas was already kneeling in front of her, checking her pulse. "I think she's asleep," he said, surprised.

"Teal'c," Jack nodded towards the pile of blankets. The Jaffa took one and laid it on the hay while Jack tried to manoeuvre Sam into an easier position to lift. As his arm slipped under her shoulders, her head fell back and her mouth dropped open slightly. He looked at her and grinned; he was never going to let her forget this.

"Era said that herbal drink would make her drowsy," Jonas said, slightly bemused.

Jack lifted her onto the blanket. "Jonas, get her boots off. And I think you're taking second watch." He unzipped Sam's jacket and slipped her arms out of it as Teal'c covered her with a second blanket. "She'll be fine until the morning."

---------------------------------------------

"O'Neill. O'Neill!"

Someone was shaking him. Jack woke slowly to see Teal'c face inches from his. "Woah, T! Back off there." Jack tried to sit up before he realised that there was an unfamiliar warm weight on his left arm preventing him from moving. Sam was still fast asleep, breathing regularly, her back pressed comfortably to his side. "OK, Carter; I need my arm. Little help, Teal'c?" The big man just smirked at his predicament and left the hut.

"Oh, for crying out… Carter!"

Sam started awake. Her head turned and she stared blankly at Jack for a moment before seeming to realise the position she was in. She rolled away from him and Jack dropped back onto the blanket, massaging the life into his arm.

"Sorry, sir." Sam blushed, avoiding his eyes.

Teal'c appeared at the door again, "When you are fully awake, Serel has requested to speak with us."

-------------------------------------------------

They were escorted into Serel's room by the same little girl, carrying out her duties with solemn conviction. The tray with the bowls was already waiting and Bacen served them as before. Serel watched her leave and set her bowl down.

"Colonel; you and your team must leave Pridan."

Jack frowned, "What? Why?"

"I thought you were my only hope to free my people, but I was wrong." Serel's glance took in all of them, "Please, you must leave."

"But I thought you couldn't see what was going to happen to us."

Serel allowed herself a bitter smile, "That was when you first arrived, major. Now you have become part of the patterns. I know what is going to happen to you all on this planet and you are in great danger."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Please review – if you don't , I won't know what I'm doing wrong (or right)._

_I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get the last chapter up for a few weeks; there's a big adventure looming in my life and it's getting in the way of everything. Have a look at __.com/kathylye2__ if you want to find out what the adventure is._

_Now, after that shameless bit of self-promotion - on with the story._

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, great," Jack groaned. He stood and gestured to Sam with a quick tilt of his head. She followed him out of the room.

"Just how important is this technology, Carter?"

Sam shook her head, eyes sparkling with the possibilities, "Unlike the previous genetic manipulation we've encountered, the first stage of this technology seems to make small adjustments that are passed on and accentuated by natural selection. On Earth, we're already researching the genes that cause certain conditions. That chamber could be a breakthrough in our understanding of the human genetic code. It could lead to a cure for cancer or HIV."

Jack leaned against the wall, resting his head back against the cool stone, digesting her words.

"Sir, you really think Serel can predict the future?"

Apparently speaking to the ceiling, Jack didn't move, "I think you and Jonas have come up with a pretty good scientific explanation for her abilities, even if I don't understand it. And I think _she_ believes she can." Pushing himself upright, he strode back into the main room, Sam on his heels. "Serel, we have to stay. We don't wanna get involved in your little civil disturbance, but we need to get some of our guys in to study that device in the chamber."

"With your permission, of course," Jonas interrupted.

"Yeah, of course. With your permission."

Serel shook her head slowly, "No. I will not allow you to stay. I have stood by for too long – your arrival here has shown me that. If I can change your fates, I will."

"What about _your_ fate?"

Serel turned to Jonas, her face hard. "I will make my own. And my people's."

Jonas rose and went to her, kneeling and taking her hand gently, "You won't. Serel, you don't have it in you to be a dictator; you're just saying that to get rid of us. You want to help us and we appreciate that, but we've been in danger before."

Serel searched his face. Her expression was still distant and cold, but her eyes were softening and filling with tears again. Blinking them back and swallowing hard, she pulled her hand away and rose quickly, turning her back on the team. She was breathing fast, but her back was straight and when she spoke her voice was steady. "I will do what I must. If you cannot change the way things are as I had hoped, you must leave and I will seek another way."

"Why don't you come with us?" Jonas asked.

"She can't," Sam told him quietly. Serel turned slowly to look at the major, shaking her head slightly; imploring her.

"Carter?"

Avoiding Serel's gaze, Sam turned to her commanding officer, "I think that Serel is somehow connected to the chamber; it's sustaining her. If she leaves, she'll die."

"_Now_ you're telling me this?"

"I wasn't certain, sir. I was going to study it more closely."

Jonas got to his feet and went to Serel. "You knew?" She looked away.

"The human brain isn't designed to process the amount of information that Serel's does; she's constantly calculating massive levels of data. I think that the chamber repairs the damage to her cells, but until now, that was just a theory based on some low level energy readings similar to those emitted by Goa'uld healing devices."

Jack sat back down on a couch, taking off his cap and tossing it to the side. "Well, that settles it. Carter, Jonas; get back in there and see what else you can find out. Teal'c and I'll go back to the Gate, get a tech team out here."

"No!" Serel pushed past Jonas and stood, shaking, in front of Jack. "You _must _leave."

"We're not going anywhere," Jack's voice was firm, but soft, "If Carter and Jonas can work out that device, they might be able to cure you. And 'save your people'," He mimed the inverted commas.

"Be warned, Colonel; I can force you to leave. My people will follow my orders without question."

Jack retrieved his cap and stood slowly, "And I'm sure you can see how that would work out."

Serel studied him. She seemed to be searching for something, her brow furrowing slightly. She stopped shaking as her intent gaze swept time and again over his face, apparently scrutinising every detail.

Teal'c broke the silence, "We are not of this planet; we will not blindly follow your predictions of our fates."

Still studying Jack, Serel nodded slightly. "Yes. Looking at you, the images I see in my mind are changing. This morning when I woke, it was all so clear, but now nothing is certain." She turned to each of them, pausing to search their faces just as intently. "It is all in motion; if I tell you what I saw, you will change it. The possibilities are infinite."

Jack shrugged, "Hey, that's life, isn't it?"

Serel smiled slowly, "I see I was right to call you my only hope."

"OK, so what do we do now?" Jonas asked.

"Serel tells us what the hell she saw happening to us and we work out how to stop it." Serel laid her hand on Jack's arm, "No," she replied. Her eyes were suddenly blank, staring unfocussed into the unseen distance, her body once again tensed, "We go to Pridan. It is time for me to talk to Ganad."

"But I thought you said…" A raised hand silenced Sam. Slowly, Serel seemed to recover herself. Her body relaxed and she staggered slightly, gripping Jack's arm. He steadied her, "You OK?"

"Forgive me; I am not used to so many possibilities in my head." Shaking her head to clear it, Serel smiled up at him, "It is difficult."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"No, we must go now," she walked to the door, stopping when she realised that they had not followed, "Please, trust me. I am not trying to control you, but we do not have much time – there is something in Pridan you must do, otherwise you will not be able to escape the fate I have seen."

Jack sighed, hooking his gun to his vest. He met Sam and Teal'c's eyes in turn and shrugged, "We'll talk on the way."

--------------------------------------------------------

"This is not what I meant by talking on the way."

Up ahead, Serel was walking with Jonas, her arm linked in his. She was pointing out parts of the landscape, laughing easily at his conversation, her long hair shimmering in the sunlight as she moved her head. After the intense, emotionally wounded person they had encountered the previous day, it was like watching a different woman; one without a care in the world. Sam smiled wryly, "He does have a way with people."

"Indeed." Teal'c appeared at Sam's side, "I hope you feeling stronger, Major Carter."

"Teal'c, I'm fine. My leg's almost completely healed."

"Good, 'cause we don't want you falling asleep on us again." Sam looked sharply at Jack. He seemed to be scanning the tree line, but there was a suspicious looking twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"O'Neill is referring to last night when you passed out."

Sam stopped in her tracks, "I did not pass out! I was just a bit drowsy, like Era said."

The two men stopped and looked back at her, exchanging an amused glance. "You were out cold, Carter. Unconscious, out for the count, sleeping like a baby."

"I was not!"

Jack wandered back to her, "I had to put you to bed. Got a little drool on my shirt." Grinning, he started down the path again, "Come on, sleeping beauty; you're gonna miss the party!" Glaring at his back, Sam followed, her cheeks burning.

--------------------------------------------------------------

In the town square, Serel was chatting happily to Briga and Jonas as the rest of the team joined them. She turned to Jack with a radiant smile. "Colonel, may a have a word?" She took his arm and guided him away from the group.

"The insurgents are on their way here to attempt to free their friends." Her hand on Jack's arm restrained him as he made to turn and call Sam. "They will be in here in about an hour; you have plenty of time." Jack relaxed slightly. "This morning, I saw members of your team severely injured in the attack, but now I am not sure what will happen. I still see possible futures where one or more of you are wounded."

"Carter! Teal'c!" Jack swung back to face Serel, "You could've told us before we came here."

"Colonel, I am trying to find a path for my people amongst an almost infinite number of possibilities. It wasn't until I spoke to Briga that I saw which to take." She laid a hand on his arm again, "You must trust me to make the right choices. If you do not help now, many of the townspeople will be hurt."

"Sir?"

Jack ignored Sam and continued to speak to Serel, "You're going to go with Major Carter and Teal'c and show them where the insurgents will be. If any of my people get hurt, I will hold _you _responsible."

A smile played on Serel's lips for a moment before she replied, "I understand, Colonel. And I would ask that you harm as few of _my_ people as possible." Jack nodded shortly and gestured for her to leave with the others. Jonas wandered up to his side. "Colonel; what's happening?"

"I don't know what she's up to, but I don't like it."

--------------------------------------------------------

"We've been here for a while; maybe Serel was wrong," Sam suggested. She was crouching behind a crate, checking the line of fire in the narrow street in front of her.

"I don't understand."

Sam looked at the confused face beside her and smiled, "Never mind." Teryn returned the smile, still puzzled. For the third or fourth time, he checked the string on his crossbow and patted the wallet of bolts at his hip.

"Remember the plan; you only fire that thing if you have to. I'll try and take out as many as I can with this," Sam gestured with her zat.

The young man shrugged at her. "Whatever you say."

Sam turned to check the defences behind her one more time. A strange hissing noise went past her and she felt something brush past her ear; a crossbow bolt buried itself in the wall behind her. "Crap!" Spinning around and bringing up her weapon, she zeroed in on one of the men and fired, missing narrowly. Behind her, she could hear zat fire and the dull thuds of crossbows firing.

Jack's shot hit one of the attackers head on and he collapsed to the ground, almost tripping the next insurgent, who had to jump over the body before throwing himself into a doorway for cover. The street beyond the makeshift barricade was now littered with unconscious forms, but there were still a few attackers making their way cautiously between the scant areas of cover. The two townsmen beside Jack were following orders and holding fire. He took his time, picking off the insurgents as they broke cover. His radio crackled.

"O'Neill, we are withdrawing to the secondary barricade."

"OK, Teal'c; we'll be right there." Jack watched as his last shot hit its target, then stood and gestured for the others to follow him.

Sam and Jonas joined the rest of the team in the square moments later. Barrels and crates had been arranged in a large circle at the centre and Serel was waiting for them, looking relieved. The townsmen and SG-1 vaulted over the barricade and took up positions covering the entrances to the square.

"Is everyone safe?" Serel asked.

An explosion forced them to the ground, quickly followed by two more. Jonas whistled gently, "If Serel hadn't told us…"

"Yeah; that would have been you and Carter in big trouble right now."

"Sir!"

Jack turned to see Sam and Teal'c opening fire on a small band of insurgents making their way through the smoke. Crossbow bolts were starting to fly from a small alley to his left, but he couldn't see who was firing. There was a sudden movement at his side and he turned to see Serel climbing over a crate. A bolt whistled viciously past her. Gathering her skirt, she glanced around, grinning wildly at Jack. She started to run.

"Serel; no!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long._

_If you're interested in my adventure away from RL, Fanfiction wouldn't let me post the web address, but you can find it by going to justgiving dot com and searching for kathylye2._

_After my adventure, it was RL getting in the way._

_Then I re-wrote and re-wrote and re-wrote, because this was the hardest chapter I have ever written. I apologise that it's a bit of a let-down, but I just couldn't get it right. Please don't think this is the best I can do – I'm planning a short, hopefully funny story that will be better._

* * *

Chapter 5

Another volley of crossbow bolts whistled towards Jack, thudding into the barricade. A couple of shots ricocheted off the top of the barrel he was using as cover. He waited for a pause in the fire, then risked a glance. Somehow, Serel had made it unharmed to the house on the corner of the square. The insurgents had organised themselves and were laying down an effective cover fire. Three of their number were attempting to follow Serel, using the limited cover in the square.

"Carter! Teal'c!" They broke off their fire and turned to Jack, who flicked a few hand signals at them. Teal'c nodded and moved to his side.

"Go!" Teal'c opened fire with his zat, causing the attackers to scatter for better cover. Sam joined her fire with his. Checking his way was clear, Jack stowed his zat and vaulted over the barricade, sprinting hard for the nearest doorway. He ducked inside just as a bolt shuddered into the frame. Flattening himself against the wall, Jack gingerly stuck his head out, ducking back as quickly as he could. Teal'c and Sam were still laying down fire, but a couple of insurgents had managed to break through and were getting close to the house Serel had disappeared into. Jonah was aiming his zat at them. Jack shoved himself away from the wall and made a break for the next doorway. Zat fire whipped past him, missing one of the insurgents by inches. Jack grabbed the wooden frame and pulled himself into the doorway. The bolts that followed him this time were further wide of the mark; he didn't know if it was the range or the covering fire that was affecting their aim, but at this point, he didn't care. Taking a deep breath, he once more swung himself out of the doorway, running hard for the house on the corner. Ahead of him, he saw two insurgents bursting through the main door. There was a scream from inside.

Pulling out his zat, Jack skidded to a halt. He forced himself to move cautiously, calming his breathing. Checking every corner, he moved through the house to the back room where the prisoners were being held. Both the guards were down, but still breathing. Readying himself, Jack took a couple of deep breaths and shoved the door open with his shoulder, sweeping the room with his zat. He fired quickly, taking down the nearest insurgent, but froze at the sight of the other man pointing his crossbow at Serel's head. She was kneeling, industriously untying the prisoners.

"Put the weapon down, or I'll have to shoot you." Vaguely, Jack was aware of shouting outside the house.

The insurgent shrugged at him, "Then the Prophet will die."

Jack had a fraction of a second warning. Behind him, a board creaked; he threw himself to the side, twisting around and firing blindly at his attacker. A sudden, hot pain seared down his arm. He landed hard on his back, watching his second shot take down the man who had flanked him. The impact with the floor sent another stab of pain down his arm. Serel cried out and Jack spun to bring his zat to bear on the other insurgent. The butt of a crossbow connected viciously with the side of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

Sam followed Teal'c over the barricade, advancing quickly on the unconscious bodies and disarming them. The square was suddenly strangely quiet. Glancing behind her, Sam could see Jonas showing the townspeople how to use the plastic restraints to secure the insurgents. She looked up at Teal'c and gestured with her head towards the corner building. The Jaffa nodded, reaching the door in a few swift strides. Sam took up a covering position. She followed him through the door and into the living quarters, systematically sweeping the rooms with her weapon.

"Major Carter!" Teal'c dropped to the floor as a crossbow bolt flew over his head. Sam dived for cover. As she hit the ground, four men emerged from the room ahead, one dragging Serel with him. Sam rolled onto her back and opened fire with her zat, taking out one of the insurgents. Teal'c's first shot went wide, but his second hit Serel. She dropped like a rag doll. The other men abandoned her and ran hard for the exit, trying to keep low. Sam vaguely recognised one as Ganad; he glanced back at his sister before making his escape.

Teal'c was already checking on Serel. "She will be fine, Major Carter," he said in reply to her unspoken question.

"Sir?" Sam called out as she got to her feet. She was answered by a moan. "Sir!" She raced into the room, skidding to a halt and dropping to her knees next to Jack. His arm had a crossbow bolt clean through it and was bleeding badly, but she was more worried about the large gash on his head. Sam leaned forward to examine it more closely; it wasn't too deep, but the skin had split open along its length, spilling blood into Jack's salt and pepper hair and making it hard to see the damage. Trying to calm her breathing and ignoring the dread in the pit of her stomach, she unhooked her pack and fumbled for a field dressing. "Teal'c!"

By the time Teal'c joined her, Sam had dressed the head wound and was tying a tourniquet around Jack's arm.

"I will get help." The big Jaffa disappeared again.

"Sam?" Jack's eyes flickered open.

Sam looked up from her examination of the bolt in his arm and put a restraining hand on his chest, "It's OK, sir; I'm here. Just stay still, Teal'c's getting help."

Jack smiled slowly and moved his hand to cover hers. "Sam…" His eyes closed and he lost consciousness again.

Serel entered quietly and knelt next to Sam, "Major, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would…"

"All the possibilities and you didn't think he'd follow you? What the hell _were_ you thinking?"

"Please, I had to…" Serel was interrupted by Teal'c's return with Jonas and some townspeople. She stood and turned away from Sam's accusing gaze. It took a few minutes to lift Jack and carry him out to a waiting cart in the square; he came around a couple of times and swore incoherently, but was unconscious again when they settled him in the straw. Sam and Jonas climbed up next to him.

"Is he going to be OK?" Jonas's worried eyes met Sam's.

She shrugged, "I think so. I don't think the bolt has done too much damage and it should heal cleanly, but the head wound looks nasty. I'm sure he has a concussion, but I don't know how bad it is."

"What was Serel doing?"

"I didn't give her chance to explain." Sam turned away. Jonas considered her for a moment, then slipped off the back of the cart and joined Serel at the head of the group.

"Serel?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Jonas. I couldn't see what would happen; there are too many paths. I can see the way I need to take, but the potential outcomes are too many. I didn't consider that Colonel O'Neill would follow me."

"One thing you should know about Jack; if he thinks he can protect you, he _will_ follow you."

Serel smiled sadly, "I know that now."

"What were you doing?"

"I was finding my path. I had to speak to my brother."

Jonas stopped her, his hand on her shoulder gently turning her to face him. "Why?"

Serel rested her hand on his, "I can't tell you. But you must trust me."

He looked into her wide, innocent eyes, barely hearing the noise of the cart passing behind him. "I do trust you. I just don't think the others can anymore."

She shrugged, "It does not matter. I have found my path and I will walk it." Serel turned and followed the cart.

* * *

Sam was pacing. Jack had been in Era's hut for nearly half an hour, but the loud swearing had ceased almost ten minutes ago and everything had been worryingly quiet since. Teal'c emerged, bending low to avoid hitting his head on the lintel.

"Colonel O'Neill is well. The removal of the bolt proved…painful, but the wound is clean."

Sam nodded, relieved. Jonas jogged up to join them, "Serel wants to talk to us."

"We're goin' home, Jonas." Jack stood at the door of the hut, gingerly pulling on his jacket.

"But, Colonel…"

Jack pushed past him and took his pack from Teal'c, "We are _leaving_."

"Sir, what about the technology?"

"She didn't hold up her end of the bargain, Carter. She said none of us would get hurt." He gave a wry smile and touched the bandage around his head, "Serel wants our help, she's gonna have to start sharing." Jack slung his pack onto his back and strode away. Teal'c followed.

"Colonel! Colonel! Please!" Serel was running towards them.

Jack stopped and spun around. "Serel; enough! We are outta here!"

"You must hurry…"

"So help me, Serel…"

"No, you must hurry to the Ligade. The insurgents – they are going to destroy it. You'll be trapped here."

Sam moved to Jack's side, "How?"

"Yeah, those explosives they've got wouldn't do it and it'd take weeks to bury it."

"There is a lake, Colonel."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack yelled to the heavens. Resigned, he turned to his team. "Let's go."

* * *

They approached the Gate cautiously, sweeping the area. All was quiet. Jack shook his head.

"Dial it up, Carter."

"Colonel…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Jonas."

"Serel needs our help. These people need our help. Not to mention the good we could do with the technology in that cave. We can't leave now."

Jack pulled off his cap angrily, wincing slightly, "In case you hadn't noticed, Jonas, we have two injured people here. We're going home. General Hammond can send another team through to study the technology – Serel doesn't need us; she's doing her own thing."

Sam's hand hovered over the fifth symbol, "Did anyone else hear that?"

"I believe it was an explosion, Major Carter."

"God damn it! What is _wrong_ with this planet?"

Sam watched as a thin column of smoke rose above the trees. "Sir?"

Jack wearily rubbed a hand across his face, "Fine." He followed as the others started to run.

* * *

The bentra was empty. Smoke was drifting out of the cave mouth. Silently, Jack motioned for Sam and Teal'c to check inside. He and Jonas moved around the huts, searching for signs of life.

"Sir!"

Jack turned to see Sam jogging towards him, Teal'c following her at a slower pace.

"The chamber's been destroyed. The explosion brought down part of the cave wall. We couldn't get past to examine the extent of the damage, but I think the technology has been destroyed." Sam glanced around, "Any sign of Serel or the others?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c pointed to the far side of the enclosure. Bacen was watching them. As they watched, the rest of the women started emerging from the undergrowth, led by Serel. She approached Jack, holding out her arms.

"You are here. Thank you." She took his hands and kissed him gently on both cheeks. She moved to the rest of the team, greeting them in the same way.

"What did we do?" Jack removed his cap and leaned against the side of a hut. Serel reached out and gently touched the bandage on his head.

"I am sorry you were hurt, Colonel. But you helped me to find the right path for me and my people and for that I am in your debt."

"All we did was follow you around. And we didn't stop the insurgents."

Serel smiled at Jonas, "I did not intend that you stop them. Without you, I would not have had a choice."

"Why did you need to talk to your brother?" Sam asked.

"I told him how and when he could destroy the cave. I took the Chosen to a cave nearby to ensure their safety; some of the insurgents are not as rational as Ganad. They may have been harmed."

"You used us. You used us to get to Ganad and you tricked us to get us out of the way." Jack kicked at the ground angrily, turning away. "Ever since we got here, you've been using us."

Serel nodded sadly, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was a noise from the undergrowth. SG-1 spun, training their weapons, and saw Ganad aproaching slowly. Serel went to him. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She held him for a long time, stroking his hair and whispering comfort. With a shuddering breath, he pulled away a little and looked into his sister's eyes. His face fell.

"Serel?"

She slumped, hanging on to her brother for support, a hand clutching her head. As one, the women and girls rushed to surround Serel and her brother, who was lowering her gently to the ground. SG-1 joined them.

"Bacen, fetch some water," Era was searching her bag, pulling out small bunches of herbs.

As the little girl raced towards a nearby hut, Serel reached out and took the healer's hand. "You cannot do anything for me, Era."

Sam knelt at her side, "We have a healing device; come back with us and we can…"

"Carter." Jack shook his head gently.

"Your Colonel is right, Major. It is time for me to face the fate I have made." Serel reached up and brushed a tear from her brother's cheek, "You chose well, Ganad; together, we have saved our people."

"Chose?"

"I gave my brother a choice, Jonas. I could no longer dictate his fate as I did yours."

Ganad stroked her hair, "But you did not tell me that it would hurt you – you did not tell me the results of my actions."

Serel smiled at him fondly, "As someone once pointed out to me; that's life."

* * *

It was getting dark when SG-1 were led to their hut once more.

Sam settled on the straw, "Sir, why can't we take Serel back to the SGC? I can heal her; we can contact the Tok'ra…"

"She doesn't want to leave, Sam," Jonas interrupted. "She wants to die here with her family."

"Why?"

"Because despite what she says, she always believed this was her fate."

Jack kicked a stool across the room in frustration, making the others jump. Shoulders suddenly slumping, he went and retrieved it, moodily inspecting the broken legs. He sat down heavily in the straw, tossing the now useless piece of furniture to the side.

"Just face it; Serel played us. Carter, you're on first watch." He snatched up some fruit and scooted back into a corner.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The team were preparing to go home when Era found them. Jack was still in a bad mood, scowling at anyone who came near him. Out of breath, Era wordlessly took Jack's hand and led him out of the hut. The others followed them to another of the small dwellings where the women were gathered. They made way for Era and SG-1.

Serel was lying on a cot, her brother at her side and Bacen sitting at her feet, crying softly. As the team entered, she smiled and touched Ganad's hand. He nodded, understanding, and rose, picking up the little girl and carrying her outside.

"I am sorry. I know you wanted to help us and you have. You have not failed, but I am sorry that I had to use you. Please forgive me." Serel reached out to Jonas, who took her hand and squeezed it.

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Colonel, Major; there are things I must tell you."

Teal'c stepped forward and bowed solemnly before leaving. Jonas released Serel's hand and followed him. Standing at the door, the two men watched Jack and Sam sit next to Serel, their shoulders almost touching as they crowded onto the small bench. She turned slightly onto her side and they bent their heads to listen her. After a few moments, Jack straightened suddenly. Sam awkwardly pushed herself to her feet and turned away from the bed. Serel watched her, then lay back on the pillows, her hand once again flying to her head as a wave of pain hit her. Almost immediately, Era and Ganad were pushing past Jonas. Jack stood and moved out of the way. Once more, the women made way for SG-1 as they left the hut.

"Serel wants us to leave. She says there's nothing we can do and she didn't think we would want to be around when she…" Sam busied herself with the clips on her pack, her eyes on the floor.

"But…"

"Drop it, Jonas." Jack started to walk away, "This mission was a complete bust. We're going home."

Jonas strode quickly after him, "Colonel! What else did she say?"

Jack stopped. Jonas tilted his head to try and get a better look at the face shadowed under the cap. Jack turned and sought out Sam's gaze. They stood for a moment, silent conversation passing between them.

"Nothing."

* * *

Teal'c strode through the shimmering event horizon. With a puzzled glance at his two colleagues, Jonas followed.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"Do you think…"

"I try not to, Major."

"Yes sir."

Side by side, they stepped through the Gate.

* * *

_I didn't want to be too obvious, but I think I've ended up being completely vague instead. Basically, I liked the idea that SG-1 aren't always in control, especially Jack. And that there are some things in life that are fated and some things that can be changed – the fun and frustration comes from working out which is which._


End file.
